The Total Drama Super Show!
The Total Drama Super Show! (Also known as Total Drama Super Show!) is a fictional animated series. It is one of Total Drama's many spinoffs. Summary The Total Drama gang goes on adventures in both their home world and the Drama Kingdom, being accompanied by 4 main heroes of the Drama Kingdom: a green dragon named Dennis, a magical chicken named Chickadee, a chubby magical elephant named Elbert and a magical woodpecker named Wilma. Characters Main # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler - He fears all chickens except magical chickens like Chickadee in the Drama Kingdom. # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Samey (also known as Sammy) # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. # Dennis - A green dragon who is one of the main heroes of the Drama Kingdom. He is Chickadee's best friend. # Chickadee - A magical chicken who is one of the main heroes of the Drama Kingdom. She is Dennis' best friend. # Elbert - A magical elephant who is one of the main heroes of the Drama Kingdom. He is Wilma's best friend. # Wilma - A magical woodpecker who is one of the main heroes of the Drama Kingdom. She is Elbert's best friend. Recurring # Diana - A pink baby dragon who is Dennis' little niece. She debuts in Eighty-Four Teens, Four Heroes and A Baby Dragon, where she has to babysat by Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert, Wilma and the Total Drama gang until her mother returns # Perry - A yellow baby Phoenix. He debuts in The Phoenix! The Phoenix!, where he is lost and has to get back to his mother with help from Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert, Wilma and the Total Drama gang. # Drama Dragon - A big dark green dragon who wishes to become a hero. He is an ally to the group and often gives them advice when they run into him during their adventure. # Romano and Joliet - A pair of young dinosaurs who are best friends with each other. They debut in Harold and Joliet, where Harold falls in love with Joliet, causing Romano to fight him for his friend while Leshawna tries to get Harold to love her again. # Sir Quacky Duck - A duck knight who dreams of becoming the king of Quack-A-Lot. He debuts in King Harold of Quack-A-Lot, where he challenges Harold to a series of medieval challenges to see who becomes the king of Quack-A-Lot. # Countess Tortuga - A friendly vampire turtle who is Dennis' cousin. She debuts in Countess Tortuga, where Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert, Wilma and the Total Drama gang visit her castle and have a fun day with her. Segments Total Drama 1 The Total Drama gang is seen in their home world, doing something in the Drama House. Soon after that, they get a call from Dennis, Chickadee, Eldert and Wilma, who need them to come to the Drama Kingdom for an adventure. They accept the call and ride the enchanted tube slide to the Drama Kingdom. Drama Kingdom The Total Drama gang arrive at the Drama Kingdom and accompany Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert and Wilma on the adventure. They often run into Drama Dragon, who often gives them advice. After the adventure, the Total Drama gang says "goodbye" to Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert and Wilma and ride the enchanted tube slide back to their home world. Total Drama 2 The Total Drama gang arrives at their home world, enter the Drama House, recall what they did on their adventure in the Drama Kingdom and tell the viewers to "Do The Drama" before the episode ends. Episodes Season 1 # The Phoenix! The Phoenix! - The Total Drama gang demonstrates to a group of school children how to keep their house clean./A Phoenix named Perry is lost and needs help from Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert, Wilma and the Total Drama gang to get back to his mother. (Featured Song: Bird Surfing) # King Harold of Quack-A-Lot - The Total Drama gang takes care of a homeless skunk until her parents arrive at the Drama House./Harold duels Sir Quacky Duck in a series of medieval challenges to see who becomes the king of Quack-A-Lot. (Featured Song: I'm a Better Knight!) # Butch Sanders & MacArthur Kid - The Total Drama gang fixes their broken steam machine./Sanders and MacArthur dress up as cowgirls and face off against Carly Coyote and Roady Roadrunner, who are both famous for their "coyote vs. roadrunner" chases. (Featured Song: Western Showdown) # Chet and Lorenzo's Magic Carpet - Leshaniqua visits the Drama House to reunite with Leshawna./Chet and Lorenzo find an out-of-control magic carpet and claim it their own. (Featured Song: Magic Carpet Ride) # The Ringer - The Total Drama gang gets rid of slime blobs that invade the Total Drama house./The Total Drama gang, Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert and Wilma have to find out where ringing is coming from when it starts to annoy them. # Rolling Down the River - The Total Drama gang helps a mad scientist create his monster./Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert, Wilma and the Total Drama gang have to help a goose win a river race against a swan. (Featured Song: River Shanty) # The Great Gladiator Gig - A bop on Harold's head giving him amnesia forces Leshawna to call a doctor for help./The Total Drama gang have to help Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert and Wilma win a gladiator rap battle. (Featured Song: Shaddup Your Pie-Hole by Eva) # Dennis and the Beanstalk - A vampire bat who is a friend of Gwen visits the Drama House and Heather gets afraid of him at first but soon realizes that he's friendly and harmless./Dennis plants magic beans in his garden. A beanstalk forms soon after a few days and he, Chickadee, Elbert, Wilma and the Total Drama gang attempt to climb it. (Featured Song: I Heard it Through the Beanvine) # Love 'Em and Leave 'Em - An gluttonous armadillo princess known as Princess Armadillo accidentally drinks a love potion after eating Dennis' spicy ice cream, causing her in love with Trent and for Gwen to rap battle her to regain Trent's love. (Featured Song: The Power of Love by Gwen and Leshawna) # Cold Spells - Leonard and Tammy show their friends some of their REAL magic tricks./A giraffe magician known as The Great Georgina keeps making things and people cold with her spells and Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert, Wilma and the Total Drama gang has to help her. # The Great BMX Race - Gwen's mother and brother arrive at the Drama House to visit her./The Total Drama gang, Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert and Wilma compete in the Drama Kingdom BMX race. # Stars in Their Eyes - Courtney calls an alligator hunter when she discovers that a rap-loving alligator shows up at the Drama House./Dennis, Chickadee, Elbert, Wilma and the Total Drama gang visit the Space area of the Drama Kingdom and befriend a star-covered triceratops called StarCeratops. Season 2 Trivia * This show is similar to Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, with the only difference being there are no scenes of another show on Fridays. * In a tickle scene from Eighty-Four Teens, Four Heroes and A Baby Dragon, Diana crawls into Leshawna's shirt and tickles her while she's hang-gliding with her, causing Leshawna to burst into ticklish laughter. * In a scene from Eighty-Four Teens, Four Heroes and A Baby Dragon, Leshawna lets go of the hang-glider and falls into the mud. Diana hops onto Leshawna and hugs her, telling her that she's fun. Leshawna pets Diana and smirks at Heather saying "Told you I can be fun!". * In a tickle scene from Countess Tortuga, Owen is tickled by a machine that tickles people. * In a scene from Countess Tortuga, Countess Tortuga turns off her tickle machine and releases Owen, who tells her that her tickle machine is awesome and wishes that he could get one. * In a tickle scene from Dennis and the Beanstalk, in the Total Drama segment, the vampire bat snuggles Gwen's neck, causing Gwen to giggle uncontrollably because it tickles. * In a scene from Dennis and the Beanstalk, in the Total Drama segment, Gwen stops laughing and gets confused. She grabs the vampire bat and brings him to eye contact. Gwen tells the vampire bat "Haha! Very funny, bat!" and tickles his belly saying "I know you're wanting to get my soft side, little dude!". Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows